


Warmth

by spittingfeathers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spittingfeathers/pseuds/spittingfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“An heir you said…” Stannis says lowly, quiet so none but his wife will hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to have smut. at all. It just happened.

He never thought he’d marry her at the wall. He’d envisioned a wedding at King's Landing, as opulent as he could stand, with his betrothed dressed in a gown made of myrish lace and a grey Maiden’s cloak around her shoulders, ready to be swapped for his own Baratheon one.

There isn’t enough material, new or old, for a maiden’s cloak to be made.

There is no feast, only their usual fare of thin soup and hard cheese and bread.

He has no cloak but the one he wears about his shoulders.

It’s all they have, but it’s enough.

John Snow walks beside his sister before she joins hands with him and John says the words to give her away. As the words are said John gives the King one last look of warning. _Look after her, keep her happy, keep her safe_....Stannis nods, accepting. From what he had heard whispered by the Vale Knights to the Black brothers and his own soldiers, when Lady Sansa arrived at the wall, it’s _he_ who should be in need of protection. They still have not found Littlefinger.

Maester Aemon, blind and frail, officiates the marriage, and they say their vows crystal clear in the silence. His men, the Black Brothers and his wife’s small Vale Guard witness it, but neither he nor Sansa spare a single look for the others.

He has promised her protection and Winterfell, and she has promised him the North and Heirs. There is no love, but a small amount of affection that has seemed to be building these last few moons and he hopes that this marriage will not be so strained as his last.

His wife is polite to everyone she meets, but should she be offended, her gaze and smile are colder than the bitter winds that breeze through the cracks in the stone and wooden planks that make up Castle Black. She is warmest to him, kind to Davos, Shireen and her brother, and seems to switch between tolerance and exasperation with her sworn shield, Brienne of Tarth.

It is cold in their room when they retire, and only thankful that this bitter wasteland is so inhospitable that it means a traditional ‘bedding’ would be more foolhardy than conductive to the activities they need to complete tonight.

“An heir you said…” Stannis says lowly, quiet so none but his wife will hear.

“Winterfell you said…” she replies as she slips from her clothes and slides beneath the furs, her body trembling. “Join me.”

The King does as he is bid and joins his wife beneath the furs, his skin prickling with the cold and his hair stands on end on his arms.

“Touch me.”

Stannis takes her in his arms, gently, smoothing his hands over her porcelain skin and she presses as close to him as she can. Her arms wrap around his neck, lips just a hairsbreadth from his own and his breathing quickens as he feels her soft breasts pressed flush against his chest.

It is the warmest he has ever been at the wall.

Their lips meet in a kiss that builds, lips gently pressing and sucking and nipping. Their teeth sometimes click against each other but she doesn’t mind and nor does he, as long as they do not stop. He has little experience of this act but he finds himself desperate for it now as she makes small sounds that shoot straight through him and down to his weeping cock pressed hard against her thigh.

“Stannis.” She says breathily, and as she breaks their kiss to look him in the eyes she slowly brings her leg up and over his hip, nudging him closer with the heel of her foot until he can feel the heat and wetness of her against his length.

“My Lady,” he says roughly. She doesn’t seem happy though he had thought to reciprocate.

She brings herself closer until his cock is trapped between his belly and the heat of her. “My name, Stannis, _say my name_.” She begins to rock against him and he has trouble remembering his own name, let alone hers. He wants to hold and suck and bite her breasts, finger her until his hand is soaked with wetness and her face is red and flushed and she’s crying out, begging to be filled and taken and his seed spilled inside her.

The friction is perfect and he wants to be inside her now, thrusting, pushing them both closer toward release.

“ _Sansa_ ”

He kisses her mouth, her jaw, her neck and a spot behind her ear that makes her moan, loudly. The sound vibrates through his chest, so perfect that he wishes for more and endeavours to draw them out from his wife. He kisses and sucks at the spot, one hand moves to hold her breast, his fingers rubbing and circling and gently pinching the nipple as his other hand slides down to her waist to hold her hip. He rocks back against her, his length sliding through her wetness and he watches her face intently; her mouth is open, eyes shut tight and small sounds of what could be both pain or pleasure leave her lips. He would have thought her in pain if it wasn’t for the way she clutched at his shoulders and the heel of her foot digging into his back that kept him there.

It is painful when he moves away from her, the cold rushing in to fill the gaps and her eyes open wide, desperate, a soft ‘come back’ already on her lips.

The space between them doesn’t stay there for long.

Her turns her so she lays on her back instead of her side and she lifts her legs to rest over his hips as he settles himself between her thighs.

She looks beautiful lying back against the pillows like this; hair spread out in fiery waves, skin flushed and chest heaving, looking at him through lowered eyelids.

“Please,” she whispers, arching her hips up a little in an effort to make him do something other than stare at her heatedly. It works.

He covers her mound with his hand. Burning hot and wet he has felt nothing like it before. Sylese had never felt anything for him other than indifference and their duty was often quick and uncomfortable for the both of them.

Stannis moves his hand a little and almost involuntarily, his wife’s eyes close, her hips beginning to move against his hand, small sweet sounds spilling from her mouth as he drags his fingers over her slit and gently between her lips to a place at the top that makes her moan. He rubs it. She squirms. Slower. She moans. Faster. She cries out, chest heaving, hips moving desperately against his hand seeking relief.

Gods, she is a siren.

He slips a finger inside her and her walls are so hot and tight he has to clench his jaw tight enough to hurt to stop himself from pushing his aching cock inside her. A second finger is added, and there is a stretch now, and a slight change in her face, her hips slowing slightly as he pushes his fingers in further, letting her adjust before pulling back and pushing in again. When she starts to sigh and shift again, asking softly for more, he adds a third finger. This one is tighter still and she needs a little more time to adjust, but with each movement it gets easier and her breathing coming a little faster.

She opens her eyes and begs him, pleads almost, “ _Stannis_ ,” she says, and no one has ever said his name like she has. His hand leaves her to grasp his length and he places the head of his cock against her entrance and leans over her so they are face to face. The furs slip down to his shoulders and the cold bites at his neck, but he can’t be forced to care because she is so _tight_ and _hot_ and _wet_ that he fights against coming almost immediately. He is bigger than his fingers and she bites her lip as he slowly pushes in, stopping to let her adjust before continuing on to push more of his aching need inside her.

Sweat builds on the back of his neck as he comes to rest against her, hip to hip, chest to chest. Her eyes are wide as she looks at him, her hands fluttering about his shoulders and face as she becomes accustomed to the fullness of his intrusion.

She nods at him and they start off slow. His thrusts are gentle until she tells him ‘more’ and ‘faster’ and ‘harder’.

His rational mind leaves him and now all is left is the tight clench of her walls and her gasping breaths that tell him how she wants him and how he makes her feel. He can do nothing more than grunt and growl and do as she asks.

Her hand comes down to press between them, at the secret spot between her legs that makes her cry out more than any other, and he can feel the way her walls start to flutter around him. She is close.

She orders him _faster_ and _harder_ and had he been more rational and not swept up in the sensation of being inside her, hot and wet and oh-so-willing, he would have questioned whether this would hurt her. He is beyond all that now - completely lost to her cries and demands and thrusts harder between her soaking thighs.

Her hand speeds up and her cries become louder and more unrestrained, eyes shut tightly. The whole of Castle Black can probably hear them, and while jealousy flares in his chest at anyone other than him hearing his wife, a more primal, possessive part wants to make her cry out louder, longer, make her shout his name, to let all the other men know that she is his completely.

As he is hers.

Stannis’ vision tunnels as she cries out his name and clenches around him, her hips twitching, chest heaving, gasping as release finds her. It becomes too much, the perfect pain of his release overwhelming now as his skin burns and his hips thrust erratically.

He drives into her as he comes, his seed coating her walls and he thrusts all the harder, pressing his hips tightly against hers, desperately hoping that her womb will accept what he offers and allow a child to grow. Their child.

He rasps her name into her hair as he finishes.

He feels drained, completely and utterly boneless as he collapses on top of her, out of breath. Her arms and legs stay wrapped around him as he pants, and when he moves to stop crushing her, she rolls with him, his length still inside her, one leg thrown over his hip, both of them breathing unevenly.

Stannis shifts as though to withdraw his softening length, but her eyes snap open and she clenches around him.

“Don’t go. Stay.”

He stays, not knowing what she wants him to do until she settles closer to him, her head pillowed on his arm. She hums in approval as he carefully brings his arm around her.

Stannis wonders what he should do now when he realises that his wife has fallen asleep. He debates getting up and going to his desk but...she had asked him to stay, and so, he would. Closing his eyes also seemed like a rather good idea too.

He would need the rest when he would wake up two hours later with a kiss. His wife would be stroking his length, pushing him onto his back and straddle him before gently sinking down on his cock, eyes almost closed and mouth open, panting as she raised herself up and then down again in a sweet movement that has him gasping and thrusting up in no time.

“ _Please, Stannis_ ” she says with a cry, and he obliges, his hips thrusting up to meet her own.

He takes many orders from his wife that night, none of which he will regret, and in the morning almost every man looks at his wife with a hungry glint in their eyes, no doubt remembering her cries that sounded loudly as she rode him or he drove into her, or later as they went slow instead, rocking against each other to a release that was both gentle and shattering.

Some mutter comments to each other until she gives them a look and they remember who it is they are lusting after. Each one of them shivers under her cold gaze.

After that she always looks to him, and a softer look removes the chill.

Her warmth is just for him.

****  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Posted this as an apology for not being able to update my other fics so often, they're obviously taking much longer to write because of the detail that I'm including so this is just a quick ONE SHOT (I did it!) for you all. Real life y'know.
> 
> This was not meant to have smut. at all. It just happened.


End file.
